Nothing Hurts More Than Love
by Mungojerrielovaa
Summary: I don't write summaries 'cos I suck at them!   But basically it's TRADEGY!  *Sniffles* IT'S SO SAD! I'll write an alternate ending if you want! But you gotta tell me!   aka: REVIEW! oh hehehe it's a one-shot, but I'll change that if you want...


**Disclaimer: I own the following: The storyline, the letters from on cat to another, and the poem. Nothing else! But I wish I owned Cats...**

**AN: Sorry for this tragedy. Just had to try it. :) Hope you likey! :]**

**=^..^= :That indicates a point of view change. :)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~: That means the scene change, if you get what I mean?**

_**PLEASE, **_**read it all you want, but review! **

**-Mungojerrielovaa**

* * *

I sighed. It was Valentine's Day. It was the same every year; toms admitted they liked queens, and vice versa.

Sure, there was nothing wrong with Valentine's Day, it was just... him. He never gave anyone flowers, nor did anyone give him flowers.

He said he didn't like anyone; however, I was sure it was just that he was shy. But...it wasn't fair. It was not fair that, no matter how hard I tried, I never even got _**one**_ tom near me.

Not one! They were always busy fawning over Bombalurina, or Victoria, or Demeter! Tears started rolling slowly down my face onto my half-folded card as I sat there, thinking about him.

Oh why couldn't I just tell him? "Damn!" I muttered as the card started to go limp in my paws, due to the amount of tears on it.

"That was my only piece of paper!" I decided to leave it in the sunlight, which was streaming through the window in the side of my den, and slowly succeeded in crying myself back to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=^..^=

I gambolled along outside, wondering if the world was yet awake. It was Valentine's Day, meaning only one thing: There would be flowers, cards, catnip, collars, and all sorts of gifts flying from one lover to another. Except one for me. I had no lover, nor a loved one. I loved her, but... I didn't know how to tell her that.

She was beautiful, gorgeous, and courageous; everything I wasn't. She would be better off with someone else, was what I always thought, yet, I still loved her. The feelings wouldn't go.

But I loved that feeling, the want of having her warm body pressed up against me, the need for those eyes, those gorgeous hazel eyes, to stare into mine full of love. And of course, the lust to hold her slender body, embrace her, be her shoulder to cry on. But I guess that I would never fulfil those feelings, so I'd let them lie.

Life sometimes was so hard... so unfair. As I walked back into my den after a mid-morning stroll, I wondered how Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo, how they managed to pick up queens so easily. Sure, life was hard, but love was even harder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=^..^=

Jemima sighed. She had been working on her card for him for three hours straight. And now, now it was ready. **She** was ready. Ready to take a leap into the open by giving, or rather, leaving, him a card. A card which expressed her feelings. Told the truth. And turned away from laughter, from closing her heart, and leaving it open for him to enter. She was now ready to risk it, risk having the pain of being rejected follow her around for the rest of her life. "After all," she whispered, "Nothing hurts more than love."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=^..^=

As Tumblebrutus scampered out of his den, listening to joy-filled cries of: "Happy Valentine's Day, honey!" he realised there was a card in front of his door. His heart leaped, and he picked it up, opening it. Inside was the most beautiful verse of poetry (and card message) he had ever read in his life.

'I think of you at day a night,  
I try and try with all my might,  
I know it's you and I know it's true,  
But then why cannot I just say that I truly love you?'

'Would it be wrong to entrust my soul,  
To you: the one who makes me whole?  
They laughed at me when I fell, and I'll fall again,  
But I will win it in the end.'

'I have a paw, you have another,  
Put them together and we have each other.  
Without you, my life would be useless and to no-one would apply,  
Without you, I am no-one.  
**No-one am I.'  
**Sorry for putting this off for so long. I'm so sorry.

-Jemima.'

With that he ran towards Jemima's den, tears in his eyes. But when he got there, he fell to his knees. "Jemima..." It was too late. There lay the corpse of Jemima, face wet with tears, but yet hardened with compassion. A note lay beside her, reading:

_Mum, I'm sorry. Truly, I am sorry. Dad, if there was anybody in the world who could be the most understanding parent, it's you. Teaser, tell Mungojerrie that you love him, before it's too late. Dem, you could've understood my problems if I'd told you. Tumble, I loved you more deeply than anyone but your family could. But impossibilities kept you from me. I know you will find love one day. You really will. I'm sorry it had to be this way... I really am._

_Lots of love, Jemima._

Tumble then gave a cry of anguish, repeating those words he had heard many times in his heart over the last week.

_**"Nothing hurts more than love."**_


End file.
